


The Bond

by ImperfectLies



Series: I'll Never Hear The Sound Of Someone Calling Me Home [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Except without the comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I am really sorry, and pain, be prepared for angst, i made myself cry writing this, just hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectLies/pseuds/ImperfectLies
Summary: Melog wakes up with the feeling that something is wrong.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: I'll Never Hear The Sound Of Someone Calling Me Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982908
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	The Bond

**Author's Note:**

> ummm...sorry in advance?
> 
> I was listening to the slowed down version of "I Found" by Amber Run while writing if that helps explain where I was coming from?

Melog awoke with a start. Their eyes quickly adjusted to the room and they looked around, making sure everything was still in order. The blonde one and the child were curled up on the bed.

Where was their bonded one? They felt a pull, and a spike of fear. Their mane glowed red as their eyes darted around the room. They spotted her on the balcony, where she was pacing.

Melog trotted out with a _mrrp! _and a stretch. Their job here was easy. They would help calm their bonded one. She stopped pacing and white-knuckled the balcony railing.__

____

_What’s wrong? _They asked.  
But she didn’t answer. Melog followed her gaze, to where she was staring out at the woods. Their fur spiked again as another wave of fear crashed through them. Something bad was coming. The nervous energy filled them and they started pacing as their bonded one stared out at the treeline.__

____

____

____

Her eyes flicked between the trees, scanning the woods for _something _. What it was, Melog couldn’t discern. They decided to try and ask again.__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_What’s out there? ___

________ _ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

Her eyes briefly flicked to theirs, and they saw a terror held within them, the likes of which they had never known. It swept through their body in a current, spiking their adrenaline, and causing their heartbeat to race. 

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

_There was something bad, really, really bad out there. What was it?_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

They looked back out at the woods, and finally sensed it. Something _evil _, its energy spreading through Etheria’s magic. They decided now was the time to wake up the bonded one’s mate.  
Racing back into the bedroom, they gently pawed at her face. She was special, and they did not want to harm her. __

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But she didn’t wake up. They growled in her ear, and she shot upright, clutching the child to her chest. She looked at Melog, her eyes visibly widening at the sight of their spiked mane.  
They watched as she rushed out to the balcony, the child still in her arms. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Their bonded one finally turned fully away from the woods, her tail spiked out. Melog saw her and her mate exchange a flurry of words, but couldn’t hear exactly what was being said. They heard the words _corrupted, evil, and coming for us._

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_This was not good. ___

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The blonde one called on her magic, and summoned the Protector. She glared back out at the woods as they walked back inside. The young sorcerer and the archer suddenly appeared as well. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They sat and watched as they huddled together and discussed the evil. Melog grew antsy, it was coming and it was coming _now _. They didn’t have time for this. They looked up at their bonded one, who seemed to be feeling the same way. They padded over, and let her rest her hand on their head. It seemed to ground her.__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They meowed up at her, _We need to leave. ___

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She glanced down, rubbing their head. They could tell it was supposed to be comforting, but she was too tense, and pushed too hard.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_We need to go. Now. It’s coming. We can’t stop it, I know you can feel it too. ___

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Their bonded one didn’t have to reply, they knew what the answer was. Their group always had to do the right thing. 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The energy suddenly rose, whatever that thing was, it had breached the woods. Melog could almost feel it racing towards the castle. 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_What was its goal? What was it being drawn to? ___

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The older sorcerer joined the group. There was some more talk of a First Ones Temple and evil remnants. 

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Their bonded one spoke, “It’s coming for us.” She was stuttering, and seemed to be on the verge of tears. Melog felt her panic. “I- I should’ve known this was too good to be true.”  
Melog tried to calm her down again, as the sadness and terror took over. They watched as she glanced over at her mate and child. 

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She smiled softly, and Melog felt the dark force break the castle walls. As her tears fell, it busted through the castle door. Melog didn’t know what to do; they would fight till the end by her side, but she was frozen in shock. 

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Protector one tightened her grip on the sword, and Melog felt her magic flood the room. 

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_You fool, you are ringing the dinner bell. It knows exactly where we are now. ___

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They pawed at her sword, but she was too focused on the door to notice. She handed off the child to their bonded one, and readied herself for the impending attack. Melog shifted their weight between their paws. None of them were going to make it through this.  
They took one last look around the room. Tears were silently streaming down everyone’s face. Melog had the thought that everyone knew what was about to happen. 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The old sorcerer was braced in front of everyone, sigils glowing in his palms. The young sorcerer was angrily glaring at the door, staff glowing with the magic of the runestone. The archer was uncharacteristically silent and stately, bow drawn and aimed at the door. They looked behind them, at their bonded one, who had put the child down and snapped out of her shock; claws fully unsheathed, teeth bared in a horrifying snarl. Her mate was white-knuckling the sword, breath coming in heaving gasps. 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Melog glanced at the child, so new to this world. A swell of protective emotions swarmed their mind. The child didn’t know what was going on, but they had a determined pout on their face, their tiny claws ready to swipe. 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Save them Melog. ___

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The thought came out of nowhere, but one look at their bonded one confirmed it. They curled around the child, and cloaked themselves. And with that final act, the monster burst through the door.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It paused on the threshold of the room, and Melog saw into the depths of its wickedness. It was a shadow creature, born from an insurmountable rage; and it was directed at their bonded one. The urge to leap in front of her was strong, but she had told them to protect the child. 

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Save? Protect? They debated, before an eerie calm took over. A deathly calm.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Their bonded one pushed the others aside and leapt at the shadow creature. She was swatted back as if she were a fly. The sickening crack when her back hit the wall made Melog’s stomach turn.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Protector screamed and rushed the beast, as the sorcerers and archer shot at it. It screeched in pain, before opening its dark maw and lunging at the Protector. It caught her leg and shook its head violently. The Protector shot the creature with a burst of magic, but it only absorbed it and grew stronger.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Melog curled tighter around the child as their pack was brutally ripped apart. The old sorcerer jumped in front of the young one, and took the attack meant for her. Melog heard the faint popping sound as teeth slid through skin. He shot a massive sigil, but the beast absorbed the magic once more, seeming to almost glow red with the power.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The screaming was overwhelming and the smell of blood was everywhere. Their bonded one stood up and leaped onto the beast’s back, clawing ferociously. She let out a roar as she sunk her claws into its eye. 

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The beast howled in pain, and one of the archer’s arrows slid home through its ribs. It reared up and flung their bonded one off again; this time her skull collided with the ground, and she lay still, unmoving.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Protector screamed her name again, and tried to stand. Her leg was mangled, the bone sticking through in multiple parts, her foot hanging on by a flap. The Protector’s form was flickering, her magic was fading. Yet in the face of it all she stood. And she charged.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The child whimpered, as the shadow’s claws cleaved through the Protector’s ribcage. The wave of grief that overcame Melog then, was one they would never forget. Their bonded one let out a wail of despair, and called out for her mate as she crawled over to her prone body. 

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We always said it would be you and me at the end of the world! But not yet okay! Not yet!”  
Her voice broke. “ _Please _Adora! Don’t leave me!”__

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She sobbed as she cradled the blonde’s face.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She sobbed as her mate’s magic faded and died.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And then she _roared _.__

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The old sorcerer was gone and so was the protector. The thought came again that they weren’t making it, but then the young sorcerer screamed at the beast. She joined forces with their bonded one, and fired magic blasts, as their bonded one slid underneath the beast, and raked her claws through its stomach. 

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The sorcerer was teleporting around, and shooting magic, keeping the beast confused as the archer shot arrows. One of the arrows exploded in the beast’s face, removing its eye and skin around it. The beast roared and charged the archer. The young sorcerer howled once more, as the archer was cleaved in two by the beast’s teeth. Their bonded one took advantage of this and leapt up once more to try and slit its throat. 

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She didn’t make it.

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The beast swept its claws around and pinned their bonded one to the wall. Her eyes rolled over to where Melog was cloaked, gasping as she struggled to breathe. 

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“GET THEM OUT OF HERE MELOG!”, she shouted. “RUN NOW!”

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Melog wasted no opportunity and grabbed the child in their mouth, racing for the door. Where they expected to feel fear coming from the bond, or sadness even, they only felt a profound relief. They wanted to say something, anything, a goodbye even, but they would not risk putting the child down.

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As they ran through the empty hallways, full of broken and dead guards, they tried to send comfort to their bonded one. And they tried to hold on.

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was only when they reached the Whispering Woods that the bond snapped.  


________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> chile, anyways what y'all want from Target?


End file.
